Love is Hard
by BlueBerry1207
Summary: Amu's having a tough time with e likes Nagihiko but,Rima likes her...So does Kukai AND Nagihiko.How will this love turn out?Will She and Nagihiko get together?Or will Rima ruin it?


SHUGO CHARA (Amu's love story)  
"Amu-Chan!"A girl in pink said."Yeah Ran?"She asked"Miki drew a picture of you!"Ran said."Really?"Amu asked."Y-yeah.."She said.  
"Have you seen Su?"Ran asked."I found a kitty-Desu!"Su came into the room with a cat Shugo Chara."Yoru?Why are you here?"Amu asked turning around in her desk chair."Me and Ikuto had a fight..."  
He said sad."Oh...Not my problem."She said cold turning around in her chair."That's cold Amu-Chan!"Su said."Okay..."She looked at the clock it read :'12:47 pm'.She got up and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and changed she came out in a hoodie with no sleves and pants with black snearkers."I'm going out."She said truning around with her hand on the door nob."Amu-chan...I know you're 13 now...And have a...Chest...But you don't need to show it off."Ran said with a tiny bit of blush."What?  
It's summer I picked something that wouldn't be to hot to wear.."  
Amu said."What size is she?"Yoru asked Miki."I dont know..."Miki said blushing because she knows Amu's looked at her.  
"Okay!She's a D!"Miki looked at Miki and Yoru.  
Amu turned a deep red."M-Miki!"Amu checked her phone and she got a text from Yaya it read `Amu-Chii Come To The Mall!  
EveryOne Else Is Here!It's A Little Back Together Party!`Amu replied `A Back Together Party?I Guess I'm In...Just A Warning...I Haven't Changed A You There!`She Typed back.`Okay!  
Hurry!We're All Dying To See You!`.Amu smiled a bit.`Give Me 10 Minute's!`She replied.`Okay!`Yaya replied."Ran,Miki,Su,Dia!We have a little party to go to!Come on Yoru!"Amu said."Yay!"Yoru said -10 MINUTE'S LATER-  
"Where's Amu-Chii?"Yaya asked."I haven't seen her yet."Someone said.  
-TO AMU-  
"Yoru!"Amu was running after was really fast but Yoru was a tiny bit faster."Yoru get out of your egg!"She yelled."No!I'm hiding from Ikuto!"He cried."Really?A flying black egg?!"Amu yelled.  
"Come out!"She chased him more."NO!"He yelled really loud so Ikuto and her friend's heard him."Yoru!"She yelled."Amu?"They said and Ikuto ran past Ikuto.'What?I saw a girl with pink hair is that Amu?!'He turned around."Yoru!Just becuase you had a fight doesn't mean you can run off!He'll probaly want me to take care of you!"She stopped came out if his turned was there behind Amu a bit far away."Amu..Thank you...Ikuto!"Yuro flew to turned around her long pink har whipped behind her."Amu..."Ikuto said softly."Amu-Chii!"Amu looked up and saw Yaya and the smiled."Ran,Miki,Su, on!"Amu ran back to where Yoru and Ikuto ran right past ran up the stairs.  
Ran,Miki,Su and Dia flew to Amu's friend's."Ran!Miki!Su!Dia!Wait!"  
Amu ran after them."Ra-"Amu Honey eyes widened "Ya-ya?"Amu said turned around and saw eye's widened to Amu's body and hair."AMU-CHII!"Yaya ran up to her and was about to hug her but she looked at her."Amu...Chii?  
You're a bit taller...And your figure..."Yaya looked down."YOU LIED!"  
Yaya yelled."How did I lie?"She asked."You said you haven't changed a bit!"Yaya said upset."Yeah I haven't..."Amu said."You grew like 4 inches!"She smiled."No matter how tall I am...I'm still Amu..."She said patting Yaya's head kinda like a baby's loved it."Is...Yaya?""Being treated like a baby?Yup."Amu looked behind saw backed up with tiny tears in her eyes.  
"Amu-Chan?"Ran,Miki,Su and Dia said."Amu-Chi?What's wrong?"  
Yaya said."Amu-ch-"Amu turned around a ran."Hey!"Kukai ran after her."Damn she got faster!"Kukai said."Dachi!Charater Change!"  
He said."Yup!"."Ran!"Amu cried."Mhmm."Amu was still ran out of the character change wore and Kukai was still running."Hinamori!"He didn't rest of the group ran out of the mall."Whats wrong with Amu-Chan?"  
Negihiko asked."I don't she saw Tadase-senpai...She..."  
Kairi all looked at Tadase."What did you do to Amu?!"  
Negihiko 's eyes widened."Neg-Negihiko."Tadase was shocked."What's gotten into you?"Rima asked."Amu and I are really close!I was her friend in the beginning!"Negihiko yelled.  
"No...Nadeshiko is..."Tadase said."I am Nadeshiko!"He yelled."Cross...  
dresser?"Kairi said."I had to!"Negihiko grabbed Tadase's coller." . ?!"He yelled again."Fine I..."  
-TO AMU AND KUKAI-  
"Hinamori!"He kept didn't stop, tripped.  
"Hinamori!"Kukai came and saw her on the looked over.  
His eyes widened.'Shes...Crying?'He struggled to get up,She still ran with her ankle spranned."Jeez for a spraned ankle you can still run pretty fast."Kukai stopped.  
Kukai looked fell to her knees and started crying loud.  
He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders and hugged her."Amu?What's wrong?Why did you run away?"Kukai looked at him.'Her face is red and covered in tears...Amu'Kukai looked back down and started crying kept hugging her until she said something."Tadase..."She kept crying "Tadase?What did he do?!"Kukai asked."He...He..."  
After She was done Kukai was really mad."Amu...Stay here."Kukai said walking away."Ku...Kai?"Amu cried soft.  
-TO KUKAI-  
"Kukai?What are you planning on doing?"Daichi asked."Something."  
He got back to the was looking for someone.'Ikuto...  
Where is that Blue cat?'Kukai walked to the entrance and ,Negihiko,Kairi and...Tadase where clenthed his hands together,And walked towards them."Kukai!Did you find Amu-Chi?"Yaya stayed pushed Tadase against the wall and walked into the stopped."Stupid Prince..."He said,Then continued."Prince?"Tadase didn't character had a bucket in her hand then put it down "He didn't character change?"She asked."Amu-Chan!You cant be walking!"Someone turned around."Ku...Kai..."She said soft."Amu!"Negihiko ran to ment to go to him but kept falling She took one more step and fell into his chest."Negi?"Amu looked 's eyes widened.'Her all red and covered in tears...'He bit his lip.'I want to kiss her so badly...'  
Neghiko started to blush."Amu-Chan!"Miki snapped out of and Rima ran over."Amu...""Amu-Chi."They said.  
"Will she be alright?"Tadase said walking a bit picked her up."Don't you think you did enough to 'Help'."He said mad.  
"What?"He was confused."You mad her cry Tadase!What you did was really liking her for her character transformations...  
Cheating on her!You've done enought to help us!"Negihiko said very mad."No...Not us...HER!"Negihiko yelled."Negihiko...You got it all wrong...Let me explain...A girl started hitting on me,I told her I had a GirlFriend...She got a bit mad and asked who it was.I answered her question...I said the Joker,Hinamori Amu...And that girl told Amu that I only liked her for her Character Transfromations,And That girl also told Amu she was my GirlFriend...That's what happned."Tadase said."Really?"Kukai asked,Tadase nodded."Hey I'm sorry..."Kukai turned around and smiled."Don't worry about it!"He said."I'll take her with me..."Nagihiko turned red in anger and jelousy "H-hey!I don't wan-I think she should go home!"Tadase said.  
"My my...Is the King Jelouse?I have my Princess...Right here in my arms...You have your Queen...Rima."Nagihiko said teasing."I don't like Rima like that!"Tadase stayed quiet.'But I do...'  
She thought."Ma-Maybe I am Jelouse!"Tadase playfully stuck his tounge turned more red in anger.  
"Are you blushing?"Kukai asked."Im not!I'm really mad!"He said.  
Negihiko and Kukai stayed still.'Everyone's growing apart...At there school there should be a Guardian's.'."Hey!Guys!  
I'll be right back!I need to make a call!"Kairi yelled."Got It!"Kukai yelled walked into the three rings they picked up."Hello?Is this the Principle of Seaki Middle school?"He asked."Can I make a request?...To have Guardians...And I have the right people..."Kairi said."As the King Hotori Tadase,As the Queen Mashiro Rima,As the Ace Yuiki Yaya,As the Jack Fujisaki Nagihiko...And the Joker...Hinamori Amu...They where the Guardian's at Seiyo Acadamy."Kairi said."You would?!"Kairi was shocked."They are really close...I was the formor Jack Before Fujisaki and it is the lest I can do for them...Thank you I know they would be really happy to spend time together again..."The call ended.  
"I'm mostly doing it for Joker..."Kairi said softly to walked back to the was up,She was sitting down on the was laughing."Guys...I have a gift for you..."Kairi said."A gift?Why?"Tadase asked."For letting me be your Friend..."  
He said."No problem...But you don't need to get us anything..."He replied."It's to late..."Kairi smiled a bit."What did you get us?"Yaya asked."You'll see when you go to school..."Kairi started to walk away.  
Then he stopped."King,Queen,Ace,Jack,Joker..."They looked at him.  
"You need to stay together..."Kairi walked away from the group.  
"Wait...We aren't the Guardian's anymore...Why did he call us that?"Nagihiko asked."I don't know but he's up to something..."Tadase said."Sneekey him!"Yaya tried to get up but instead she fell into Nagihiko."I think it's best if you sit down..."He whispered.  
She sighed and sat back down."Amu-chan..."Ran,Miki,Su and Dia Amu did is looked at her sad."We need to take Hinamori-San to the started to help her up "I can do it."Tadase said."No I got it."Nagihiko."I can do it!"Tadase.  
Negihiko gripped his looked at her confused.  
She shook her sighed."Fine...Lets go."They walked to the and Nagihiko was in the back of the group.  
"Amu-Chan?"He asked."Hmm?"She said."Did you hear Tadase?"He nodded."Are you still going to go...Out with him?"He asked."...Maybe..."She looked away.'Amu-Chan...'  
He got to the wasn't until an hour when everyone calmed was sitting in the room she was in talking with Miki."Amu-Chan!""No Miki!"Her friends sweatdropped by there converstion."But if you like him tell him Amu-Chan!"Ran said."No last time I thought something like that you character changed."Amu said with her arms where in her room watching them yell at eachother."Who does Amu-Chi like?"Yaya asked."She likes-"Amu covered there mouths "No one!"She glared st her Shugo chara's."You guys should stop fit-"Su tripped on her dress and wacked her face on the started to picked Su up and started rubbing her a bit.  
"Thank you Amu-Chan."Amu docter came in."It's just a small sprain...It would be best to stay here...And your friends to..."The Docter said."If your friends want to stay that is."The Docter exited the was drawing something."Miki what are you drawing?"Amu showed her."M-Miki!"She shouted "What's wrong Amu-Chan?"Nagihiko sweatdropped."Nothing..."Amu sighed."You two have been like this for awhile..."Amu started."Why?"  
She asked."Because you like him!"Ran said."And we think he likes you to."Miki said."Yea!They are pretty cl-""Su..."Amu cut Su off.  
"Sorry Amu-chan.."Amu sighed."Lets stop talking about this..."  
Amu said."Why now?Almost all you do is talk about him!"Ran said "Ran!"Amu said."Oh no.."Ran,Miki and Su flew to Nagihiko to hide he was the came over and whispered to Amu."There right Amu...Does your heart Race around Nagihiko?"Dia whispered in her looked to the nightstand."So it does..."Dia said not in a whisper anymore."I think she really likes him."Dia turned red."Not you too..."Amu said looking at Dia.  
"YAYA CONFUSED WHO DOES AMU-CHI LIKE?!"Yaya glared at Ran,Miki,Su and Dia."We won't say a word."They said.  
"Aw."Yaya said."I'm wondering too now."Rima said."I am too."Tadase said."Me three!"Kukai said."As am I."Nagihiko looked out the eyes widned."What's wrong?"Nagihiko asked.  
Amu rubbed her eyes and still saw it."Is that?"Amu shook her head."Nothing..."She was still looking at looked back and they started jumping up and down and ran inside.  
"Three..."."Two..."."One."The door slammed open."Amu-Chan!"She ran over to her and hugged her."Is that Yua?!"Yaya asked."I haven't seen you since Kindergarden!"Yua said still hugging Amu."Same..."  
She looked at Nagihiko and saw four floating things.  
"A Pink Heart...Blue Spade...Green Clover...and a Yellow Diamond!"  
Yua said."You can see them?!"They all said."Yup!I have one!"A singer one came out from behind Yua."The Pink one is Ran...The Blue Is Miki,Green is Su and Yellow is Dia..."Amu said."It's like playing cards!"Yua said."That's was the point of Guardian's..."Amu said.  
"Huh?"."King,Queen,Jack,Ace and Joker..."Amu said."'Was'?"Yua asked "We aren't Guardians anymore..."Yaya said,"We are in Middle school now."Nagihiko said."Well...It was nice to talk to you Amu!But I have to go!"She ran out of the room."At least she didn't bring it up..."  
She said softly."So about him..."Ran began.."Ran!"Amu shouted.  
"I'm just curious why you like him..."Ran asked."Save that for later.""YAYA WANT TO KNOW!"Yaya shook her head.  
"I'll bribe you.."Rima looked at the Chara's,She grabbed them."No."She placed them on her lap and played with them a bit.  
"All Miki does is draw them together..."Dia said."Okay since you four are bugging me about him...Little Ran and Miki have a crush..."Amu smerked."Amu-Chan!"The two said."You where bugging me about him..."Amu said."So..."Amu smiled."Dia what about you?"  
Amu blushed."Su?"Amu asked."I don't like anyChara."  
Su said."So it's just you I know who..."Amu smiled."K..."  
She pointed to Ran."N.."She pointed to Miki."And T..."She pointed to chara's knew what she three nodded."K,N,T?"  
Nagihiko said."Not tellin'..."Amu three sighed in relief.  
Rhythm poped out and floated over to sat on her shoulder "You know...You need to hide who you like Amu-Chan..."He said.  
"What?"She asked."I know who..."He said."Really?"Amu and her Chara's whispered in her ear,She turned a deep red.  
"Aren't I right."He looked at him."Don't worry I won't tell."He floated back to Nagihiko's came over and whispered something."Aw...That's cute Daichi...Ask her not me..."  
Amu winked at and Dia went on Amu's lap and went over to Ran."Ran...I..."Daichi started to turn red,so did Kuka started to flip out."Wait!Daichi doesn't blush!"He said."Ran would you like to...Go on a date with me..."Daichi said turned redder than a didn't know what to say to she started to fly to Amu's shoulder but started to started to giggle a flew back to Kukai but wobbled a bit."I think Ran's got a Boyfriend."  
Miki heard Rhythm laugh a bit and she hid behind Amu and turned really red."Miki?What's wrong?"Dia flew in front of Amu."Something's wrong with Miki.."She looked at Miki."Aw...Miki..."Amu jumped a bit."Y-yeah...  
A-Amu-chan?"She stuttered."Don't worry Dia...She's just blushing..."  
Amu said."She blushed?"Rhythm asked."Yeah...She blushes all the time when I mention someone."Amu turned even redder.  
"That lookes like to much blush to me..."Rhythm turned a bit more red."Okay Miki calm down.."Amu said."You might break out into a fever if this continues...Does the windoe open?"  
Amu nodded."Nagihiko..."She looked at nodded he got up and opened the window a bit then sat back down.  
"Wait didn't Miki like Yoru?"Su asked."She did...Wait Miki what happened?"Amu asked."He's annoying...And a bad guy..."Miki said "Anyway after we got a new Jack..."Miki whispered that to herself "I started liking someone else."Dia started to shine a bit."Dia please not now..."Miki nodded,Then stopped shining Kiseki blushed a bit."Kiseki?"Tadase was jumped.  
"Wh-what?"He stuttered."Are you blushing?"Tadase asked."N-no!"  
Kiseki lied."Someone has a crush!"Rhythm said."Be quiet commener!"  
Kiseki shouted."Calm dude!What's so bad about liking someone?"  
He asked."Is it because your a king?"Rhythm asked."..."Kiseki stayed silent."Maybe it's because she's to good for me..."Kiseki mumbled "So you think she's out of you league?"Rhythm nodded "I think the same thing!"Rhythm got a bit and Nagihiko noticed that."O...Okay you too...I think you should stop..."Amu said."Why?"Rhythm asked."Please?"She both layed back to look at Miki on the other side of the bed facing the window."You okay?"Amu nodded slowly 'What's up with Mik?Oh...'Rhythm looked down sad.'I think she think's I was talking bout Dia...'Rhythm looked over at Rhythm."He noticed..."Dia said softly."Really?"Amu whispered Dia flew over to him then whispered in his ear."Just ask her out if you like her.."She turned red and Dia flew back to Amu."Miki why don't you draw something?"Amu asked.  
Miki sat back up to face her Friends and the Chara's got on her sat up against Amu's started drawing.'I'll draw Amu-Chan and Nagihiko...'Miki thought.  
Mike flew up to Amu and showed turned red."Jeez for someone who upset a minuet ago...Decided to draw that again."  
Amu chara's started to giggle and Miki started to too.  
Rhythm turned a deep red and hid behind looked behind him."What's wrong with me?!"He smiled."I think you like Miki..."Nagihiko smiled again."I think you like Amu..."He said turned red and turned back around."Wait you do?!"Rhythm shouted getting everyone's jumped and looked at Rhythm."Shh."He said.  
Rhythm smerked."This is going to get intresting!"Rythem said loud.  
Everyone was confused."It's nothing.."Nagihiko all just looked back at Amu and her chara' flew over to Naighiko.  
She sat on his shoulder next to his ear."You like Amu-chan...Right?"  
Dia turned a deep red again."N...No"He stuttered and whispered gave him a turned a deeper nodded slightly."Then ask her!"Rhythm shouted once everyone's flew back to Amu "Ask who out?"Yaya asked."N...N...No...No one!"Nagihiko blushed even deeper and stuttered."Are you okay?"Amu jumped and blushed even deeper."You looked like Miki...But redder.."  
Amu said."I...Im fine..." blushed.  
Rhythm blushed at Miki's looked at Rhythm."Cute..."  
Amu looked at her thinking she meant Nagihiko.  
"Not Nagihiko!Rhythm..."She said,They looked at Rhythm who was still hid behind looked back at Amu."M...Miki draw something else..."Amu one but Nagihiko sat started drawing showed Amu it was Miki saying 'Ask Him Out!'."Miki..."Amu ,Su and Dia went over to look then the rest of the Chara's in the room started to else is confused."YAYA CONFUSED!"Yaya wanted to whack her head on the wall."Don't do that Amu-Chan you'll hurt yourself!"Dia laughed.  
"Do what?"Nagihiko asked."Whack her head on the wall!"Dia said.  
"Is the drawing that bad?"Nagihiko asked."Yes when you look at it...Miki I won't..."Amu said."If you won't then I will!"Miki said.  
"Then I'll say who you like."Amu said."Nevermind."Miki said Everyone started to looked at the clock."9:50...Shouldn't you guys go home?"Amu asked."Nope!"Kukai said."Why?"Amu asked.  
"We want to stay here and keep you company."Nagihiko said.  
A faint blush creept on Amu's face."O...Okay if you want to..."Amu said."Rhythm?"Amu jumped."Come here.."Amu said.  
Rhythm came over."You like Miki right?"She turned really flew back to Nagihiko."Did she make Rhythm blush?"Rima asked."By saying something."Amu said.  
She yawned,she put her hand over her mouth."I think it would be best to rest now.."Nagihiko said."Yea You're right."Tadase said Amu layed down on the pillow and stared at the turned the lights off and layed next to on one side of the room girls on the looked back at the clock.'10:12pm...'Amu thought she sighed slightly she rolled over to face the window.  
Ran,Miki,Su and Dia where Amu shot looked at her."What's wrong Amu-chan?"He asked She looked at him he was sitting in the chair at the end of the bed reading a had his elbow on the bed and layed his head on it his left leg was on his right book was in his right hand.'Should I tell him?That I like him?'Amu kept thinking "Amu-Chan?"He asked snapped out of the daze she was in."Hm?"She asked."Are you alright?You suddenly shot up."  
He asked looking in her Honey Golden stayed looked at her Chara' ,Miki and Dia where blushing in there sleep."I bet there thinking about them."She mumbled."What?"He turned red."N-nothing."She layed back down facing her Chara' just kept looking at her,He he continued to read his book."What is wrong with her?"He mumbled He watched her looking at her Chara's she moved her finger to pet Miki a smiled a smiled at Amu."What are you doing?"He asked."I dunno."She said petting Miki with her looked out the window."What?"He said to himself She sat up."What's wrong?"She looked out the window.  
"Is it supposed to be purple?"Amu asked."Some kind of aurora I suppose."He said moving his head back to was still looking out the window."You should lay down.."Amu said."I'm fine..."He said."You look kinda tired."She said."Hmmm...I don't fell like it.."  
Amu moved closer to him he moved back in his chair and started to Chara's got up."You look tired.."Amu said."I...I"He started to blush came out of his egg to see what's going saw Amu in Nagihiko's face and he got went to the four other Chara's."What's going on?"Rhythm whispered.  
"I don't know."Miki whispered back."She was petting me."Miki said with blush."She did?"Rhythm asked."Yeah she pets one of us each night sometimes all of us!"Dia whispered."I...Uh...I...Feel...  
Hm...Fine..."Nagihiko Chara's stopped talking and looked at the two."Hmm."She looked in his started to turn even more red."Nagihiko...I..."Amu started to turn she started to sweat a bit."Amu-Chan?"He asked."I..."."I think she's going to tell him!"They said."Tell me what?"Nagihiko asked."I..."Amu fell onto Nagihiko."Amu-Chan?"She started to breath heavy."Oh no.."He layed her back down and felt her walked out of the room,Ran,Miki,Su,Dia and Rhythm followed went up to a nurse."Excuse me but do have a thermometer?"He asked her "Why yes I do!"She handed him the thermometer."Thank you very much."He he walked back to Amu's room.  
"What a Gentalmen!"She shivvered a bit."I wasn't trying to hit on her...That's just me."Nagihiko said."Well you are a lady's man...When girls start to hit on you just say you like somebody!"  
Rhythm said."You like someone?"Ran nodded.  
"Is it Rima?"Ran stopped."Why her?"He asked.  
"Well you too seem to like eachother"."I don't like Rima...She's not very fond of me anyway's..."Nagihiko opened the door to Amu's room and Shut it put the Thermometer in her mouth under her waited for the beep.A couple minute's heard the beep and took it out of her mouth."102..."He got a basin full of water and some wet the towel and squezed the water out and placed in on her went back to the chair he was in he placed his elbow on the bed and his head rested on his hand then after a few minute's he fell asleep like that.  
~In the Morning~ "Nagihiko!"Yaya shook woke up."Hm?"He asked."Why didn't you lay down?"Yaya asked."I was sitting here reading then Amu-Chan got a fever..."He said a bit tired."Take her Temperature again."Yaya said."Hm...Kay.."He got up and took the Thermometer and put it in her mouth under her tounge."Tell me when it beeps."He said walking into the bathroom not closing the heard the faucet turn splached his face with water."When will you asked her out."Rhythm sighed."When will you ask Miki?"Nagihiko blushed.  
Yaya came into the door way,Nagihiko and Rhythm looked at her.  
"It beeped."She went to Amu and took the Thermometer out of her mouth."97...It's down."Amu opened her eyes and saw Nagihiko."Nagi...Hiko.."She said gave her a warm smile.  
~A Few Hours Later~ ~Flashback~ Amu moved and got into Negihiko's face,He moved back into his chair and blushed."Nagihiko I...I"Amu started."I think she's going to tell him!"They said."Tell me what?"He asked."Nagihiko!"A voice started to echo."Nagihiko!"  
~FlashBack ended.  
"Nagihiko!"Kukai was shaking him."Yeah?"He asked a bit pink.  
"You okay?You've been spacing out all day."Nagihiko stayed silent and stared at the floor spacing out again."Nagihiko!"Kukai yelled again."Hm?"He asked looking at grabbed his shoulders Nagihiko stopped turning started shaking him."Snap.  
.It!You' . . !"Kukai said still shaking Kukai stopped,Nagihiko was bumped into the started to laugh."Im dizzy!"Nagihiko said."Yeah sure!"He said still laughing."I am!"Then they started to fight a tiny bit by yelling at heard a glass break everyone went silent and looked 's cup was broken on the floor."So that happened last night?"She asked her Chara she shook her head."Fujisaki...You're dead!"Rima said."Oh no..."Nagihiko said Rima started to straggle Nagihiko then Amu sat up and rubbed her saw Rima stranggling Nagihiko.'She must of found out about last night...What happened last night?'Amu looked for her Shugo chara' was with Daichi,Miki was drawing and Rhythm was watching was sitting on the night stand next to the bed and Kiseki was talking to picked Su up and Su jumped then smiled,Amu started petting started to Purr a bit and they heard Su purring and looked over,  
Rima let go of ,Miki and Dia went over to Amu and sat down on her lap."Amu-Chi!"Yaya looked over.  
Amu opened her mouth."Rima..."She started,Everyone sweatdropped "Don't kill anyone..."Amu Kukai started to laugh,  
"I think she saw you killing him!"Kukai nodded,  
"I woke up because I heard a bang..."Amu said."That was Nagihiko."  
Tadase said."Nagihiko?What happened?"Amu asked."He's been spacing out through out the hole day.I started to shake him and when I stopped he got bumped into the wall."Kukai stayed looked at Nagihiko,He saw him staring at the night sighed,Then shook Nagihiko.  
"Stop Spacing out!"Kukai shouted."I can't..."Nagihiko Mumbled.  
"Why?"Tadase asked."I have...Something on my mind."He mumbled again."That something is?"Yaya asked."I...Rather not talk about it."  
Nagihiko looked down and saw Miki drawing again "What you drawing?"Amu looked up and showed gave a heavy sigh,Everyone looked at Amu."Jeez Miki..."  
Amu said under her heard Ran went on Amu's right shoulder and sat next to her ear."Oh no..."Amu went to the left side."Amu-Chan?"They both asked.  
"Hmm?"Amu asked."You like someone right?"They both asked.  
Amu stayed silent."In this room?"They both started to tease.  
Amu stayed silent watched what was happening "Let's stop talking about this."Amu layed down on the pillow and stared at the celing."What's so intresting about him?"Dia asked "I'm not answering anything..."Amu shot her Chara's a glare not to say a word,Then she shot the other Chara's the same glare.  
"We won't say a thing."All the Chara's said."What you know who she likes?!"Everyone but Amu said."Come on tell me!"Yaya cried.  
Amu got an idea."He moved away..."Amu lied."Huh?"Nagihiko asked."Who I liked moved away..."She lied started to draw again."Miki..."Amu looked at what Miki was drawing and jumped."Miki!Stop drawing him!"Amu looked up and stuck her tounge out."Why don't YOU draw who you like?"Amu asked."No what if my papers blow away?"Miki said Amu gave Miki a glare."Fine I'll stop."Miki said."I'm going to do something with them when we go back home."Amu said."Like what?"  
Ran asked."I dunno...Burn it?Something along the line..."Amu said "How about Burry it?"Miki asked."Burry it?"Ran asked."No..."Amu said."Why not?"Miki asked."People could find them..."Amu said.  
Amu's Chara's sighed."You can't just say who you like..."Miki said under her breath."You can't just say who you like either?"Amu smiled.'Im really confused now...'Nagihiko was staring at Nagihiko."What?"Nagihiko whispered,"Nevermind..."Rhythm said ~Couple days later~ Amu was walking home with her Charas."Amu-Chan?"Dia said.  
"Hm?"Dia stayed stopped Chara's kept going,Then they stopped."What's wrong?"Amu asked."Check your CellPhone..."Ran said a bit sad."What?"Amu looked at her phone `Missed Call-Mother`.Amu called back."Hello?"Amu said."Hey Amu-Chan?Are you out of the Hospital?"She ,Nagihiko and Kukai where walking the oppisite direction as Amu,Kukai turned around."Hey that's Hinamori!"Kukai two turned around and watched her."Yeah I am..."Amu answered."I have bad news..."Her mother 's eyes widened."Wh...What?"Amu's voice changed a bit."Oh...Okay..."Amu sounded like she was going to cry."Bye..."She closed her phone."Why didn't you tell me right away?!"Amu yelled."How long have you known?!"Amu said.  
"Since what happenend betweenYou and him."Su said sad."Then you got a fever..."Miki said."And you still didn't tell me?!"She shouted again."What's going on?"Nagihiko asked."Amu-Chan..."They all said."No...I never keep anything from you guys!Then you go and keep this from me?!"Amu was looked past Amu and saw the avoided Eye moved her head around."I'm not telling them..."Amu she got a text `Amu-Chan I'm really sorry about this...And can you go to the store and get Milk and Bread?`Her mother asked.`Okay...`She replied She closed her phone and stuffed it into her turned around to face the moved her head a bit."Why don't you four go you want to keep another thing from me."  
Amu walked three just watched walked past them there eyes widened."Amu-Chan!"The Chara's turned around and shot them a went to the boy's looked at Eachother."Nagi...You might want to do it sooner..."  
Rhythm said."Huh?Why?"Nagihiko kept silent The boy's where Chara's chased after had tears in there eyes."Wait!"Nagihiko four stopped.  
"What happened?"Kukai Chara's started to Cry a bit.  
Kukai jumped."Eh?EH!D...Don't cry!"Kukai said."W...What's wrong?"  
Nagihiko asked."Amu...Amu...Chan..."Ran,Miki,Su and Dia cried "Don't cry...We just want to know what happened.."Tadase said.  
Amu came came back with some was right behind Nagihiko then her phone rang and Nagihiko jumped."Wah!"He started to laugh."Well!You got that for pay back by scaring her all those times!"Kukai pouted."As Nadeshiko."Tadase said."True!"Ran answered."Amu-Chan!"Her Father yelled."Yeah?Amu asked."Are you alright?"He asked."Yea I'm fine..."  
Amu said."Did Mama tell you what's happening?"Her Father asked "Yes she did..."Amu said."I'm terriblly sorry this is happing...Did you tell them?"He asked."No..."Amu said."Okay Amu-Chan...See you later..."He hung up."We should go home we have School Tomorrow..."Tadase Phones went off."There's a Guardian's?"  
Amu asked."And we're them?"Nagihiko looked down "See ya..."Amu walked away."Amu-Chan?"Nagihiko stopped,Then continued."Amu-Chan!"Nagihiko said,Amu just kept walking and Tadase sweatdropped.  
~An Hour Later~ "I'm running away!"Amu heard her Father cry."Huh?"Amu looked at her bedroom Father slammed open her door."Why didn't you say you had a BoyFriend!"Her Father Cried."Cus I don't..."Amu Father ran out of Amu's room and ran into the bathroom.  
Amu went down the stairs and watched her Father,Her and Her Chara's started to giggle a bit."Onee-Chan HWave Wong Hwai!"Ami said."'Onee-Chan?'"Amu asked and saw The three boys,Her eyes ran back upstairs and slammed her door."Amu-Chan!"  
Nagihiko yelled."What's wrong Amu?"Rima asked."Nothing.."  
Amu said."Why did your Dad say that?"Rima shrugged "Amu-Chan?"Her Mother knocked on her door."What!"Amu yelled "Are you mad at me still?"She asked."I dunno."Amu Mother told the boys her room is got the boxes and started to pack."Amu what are you doing?"The boys heard Rima didn't answer."Nothing,Just moving some extra boxes I have."Amu lied."Oh...Okay.."Rima said."Amu-Chan?"Nagihiko asked."What is HE doing here?!"Rima heard her Father "I'll be right back."She whispered to opened the door and her eyes widened so did Nagihiko' where right in eachothers walked past them and knocked on the door."Come out..."  
Amu said Sweetly,The Boys and Rima blushed by that."No!"He cried "Please?There Just Friends."Amu said Sweetly Father opened the door a crack."Re...Really?"He came out and hugged Amu and let go of Amu and got his camera and got a shine in his eye."AMI-CHAN!"  
Her Father ran to Ami."No!Hide me Onee-Chan!"Ami ran behind picked Ami up."I'll take her from here...Go Take pictures of Mother..."Amu sighed,She walked into her room and looked at the came in and Nagihiko closed the sat down on her bed and Ami was on her started to Yawn and Amu started to rock her a fell asleep after a few put Ami against her pillow."Why are you here?"Amu said getting up to sit next to Rima."We want to know what's wrong."Kukai said "Nothings wrong.."Amu said"Where's your Chara's?"Nagihiko asked Amu put out her hand,Four Chara's came up."Ran!"The Pink one said."Miki."Blue one said."Su Desu!"The Green one said."Dia!"The Yellow one said."We know who you are!"Kukai said."We know!"Ran said.'They'll probaly hate me...Maybe I could dodge moving...'  
Amu thought,"I'll be right back..."Amu went to her Mother "Mother...Could we dodge it?"Amu asked."We'll have to wait."Her Mother looked around."Did you tell him yet?"Her Mother asked Amu shook her Mother sighed."I don't know yet Amu-Chan..."Her mother nodded and went back upstairs and closed the looked around and saw something he picked it up and smiled."What are you smiling about?!"Rima ,Tadase,Kukai and Nagihiko looked at her."Oh...Nothing."  
He said smiling."Something..."Rima saw the The thing he was holding."Amu...Nagihiko is smiling about an orange thing."Rima said."Orange thing?"Amu came over,Then she smiled."So you kept it..."Nagihiko smiled and blushed a Amu blushed a bit Tadase and Kukai was confused."Well yeah.."She said."Amu-Chan kept it there for the past Year!"Ran said."You kept the Orange thing for the past Year?"Rima asked."What's so special about it?"  
Rima and Nagihiko looked at eachother."It's a loveknox."  
Nagihiko said."Me and Nagihiko went there the day we met."Amu said."You did?!"Kukai and Tadase nodded."I have mine still."Nagihiko said."Yup!On his Drawer!"Rhythm blushed a tiny bit,Her Mother came in."Have you seen-Oh there she is."She picked Ami up and walked opened the door to her balcany."You have a Balcany?"Kukai asked."Mhmm.."Amu black flew across the sky."Ran.."Amu said.  
Ran sighed."Well."Everyone looked at Amu she sat on the edge of the Balcany."We sence an X-Egg near by!"The boy's Chara's said."Finally."Amu pushed herself off of the jumped back up as Amulet Heart."You coming?"She Four nodded then Character found the X-Eggs and clensed them."We better go quick before they notice we're gone."  
Amu said,Nagihiko got back and De-Transfromed Amu noticed a picture on her dresser and picked it up and smiled She went over to Tadase and Kukai and showed they smiled."What is it?"Nagihiko showed him the picture "Its from Two years ago before Kukai left!"Ran said."Why is Amu close to Her?"Rima pointed,Nagihiko jumped then his sweatdropped."That's Nadeshiko!Amu-Chan's Best Friend!Or Nagihiko!"Su got mad and looked at Amu and Nagihiko who was close together as they looked at Rima,Rima grabbed Amu and stood infront of Boy's sweatdropped."I feel bad for you Nagihiko..."Kukai said."Why?"Nagihiko sweatdropped "Well...You and Hinamori are really close now you can't even be close to her anymore..."Kukai said."A thing I find more weird about Nagihiko being Nadeshiko..."Amu started,Kukai held his mouth so he didn't Nagihiko jumped."A-and that I-is?"He asked."The Skirt part."Kukai started laughing really hard"Eh..."  
Nagihiko jumped."You don't want to know about it..."Nagihiko started turning Pink as Ran."Hey he looks like me!"Ran shouted "What?"Kukai and Tadase looked at him,Then started to laugh at his pink face."H-Hey!"Nagihiko laughed and he turned redder,"He's even more Red!"Kukai laughed more,"I...Im going get some air.."Nagihiko walked out onto the Balcany.'Nagihiko.'  
Amu thought."Well He's gone."Rima grabbed Amu,Rima tried to kiss Amu."R-Rima!S...Stop!"Amu and Kukai's eyes widened."R-Rima!"Amu fell onto the bed."Rima!"Amu shouted Rima Still was trying to kiss Amu,While Amu was moving her head "Why is it always him!"Rima shouted."What?"The three said."All you think about is him!"Rima started to blush a alot,  
Now Rima was on top of Amu."I love you Amu!Why don't you see that?!"Rima tried to kiss Amu again,But Amu kept moving her head."What's going on in there?"Nagihiko asked Rhythm."I dunno.  
I'll check."Rhythm looked through the window because the door was closed."Oh god.."Rhythm said."What?"Nagihiko asked turning around."N...Nothing...Let's stay out here..."Rhythm said."Why aren't they doing anything?!"Rhythm said soft."R-Rima!Stop!"  
Amu started to get close to Amu's Lips,"Rima!"Amu yelled."Okay what's going on?!"Nagihiko asked Rhythm."You said nothings going on!"Nagihiko said."Nothing is!"Rhythm said."Then why is Amu-Chan yelling at Rima to stop?!"Nagihiko said "Rima-Chan!"Ran,Miki,Su and Dia saw Nagihiko in the glass door looking in."What happening?"Nagihiko asked.  
Dia looked upset."Rima!"Amu opened the glass door and saw Rima ontop of Amu trying to kiss her."A-Amu-chan?"  
Nagihiko said."Rima!Get off of me!"Amu said."No!It's always him!"  
Rima cried."I known you longer!Nagihiko doesn't have the right to take you away!"Rima cried."What?"The boys asked."A year ago all you did was hang out with Nagihiko!"Rima cried."I knew you first!I knew you longer!"Rima cried."Nagihiko knew Hinamori longer.."Kukai said."What?"Rima asked."Nagihiko dressed as a girl he was Nadeshiko...So he knew her longer...There best friends..."  
Kukai Looked in Amu's eyes she had tears and the end of her eyes."I love Amu!"Rima said."All Nagihiko feels about her is a best friend!"Rima cried."Okay?So?"Amu got cold."The only thing that's taking me away...Is my parents..."Amu said."Huh?You're moving?"Rima asked,Amu nodded."How can you be so selfish?!"Rima yelled."I'm not being selfish!"Amu pushed Rima off of her,She got up off the bed and put her hand on the door knob.  
Everyone watched Amu."The only one who is being selfish is you."  
Amu opened the door and slammed it put her shoes on and ran out the door not closing it."Amu-Chan!"Nagihiko sighed,Amu just Chara's went after her and Nagihiko followed them."Amu-Chan's around here!"Miki said."Where is she?"Nagihiko asked."Wait...I think I know..."  
Nagihiko ran to the Temple of stopped running."I knew you would be here."Nagihiko said,He sat next to Amu."This brings back memories doesn't it?"Nagihiko said looking at the sky."Yeah...  
This is where we went when we first met..."Amu said."I still remember when he called me your GirlFriend..."Amu laughed.  
"Amu-Chan...As I was Nadeshiko I-""There they are!"Ran said "Amu...I'm sorry...I couldn't hold it in anymore..."Rima said.  
"It's okay..."Amu got up."Oh...Yeah Nagihiko?You started to say something!What is it?"Amu asked."N...Nevermind..."Nagihiko said.  
Amu got confused."Okay...I Guess..."Amu looked at his watch."9:52..."Nagihiko said."We should go home..."Amu said.  
Everyone nodded then Rima,Tadase and Kukai walked home Amu started to but Nagihiko stopped her."Amu-Chan?"He asked looking down to hide his red turned around."Yeah?"She asked "When I was Nadeshiko...I...I started to...I started to..."Nagihiko ,Miki,Su,Dia and Rhythm were looking at the both of them,They where facing eachother and where a bit close."As Nadeshiko you?"Amu said."I...I"He stuttered turned around and saw Nagihiko's red face,Rima got mad and ran up to Amu,And Nagihiko looked up not blushing anymore."I'll walk you home Amu."Rima said."No I'm fine Rima...Your parent's would flip if you where home late."Amu knew sighed then shot Nagihiko a glare and walked home."Nagihiko?Could you tell me tomorrow?You know at school?"Amu started to walk home."Wait!Could I walk you home?It's not safe at night."Nagihiko said."Sure."Amu the past two minutes Amu was looking to her right blushing and Nagihiko was looking to his left blushing,Avoiding eye Chara's where behind them."Do you think they like eachother?"Su whispered."Well yeah!  
I mean there both blushing and not looking at eachother!"Rhythm whispered back."All Nagi does is talk about Amu-Chan."Rhythm whispered crossing his arms."All Amu-Chan does is talk about Nagihiko!"Ran,Miki,Su and Dia said."So they..."Rhythm started "Love eachother?"The five said at once."CUTE!"Su and Ran said.  
Amu and Nagihiko stopped walking and turned around."What's cute?"Nagihiko asked."Eh...Uh..."The five started to stutter.  
Amu and Nagihiko looked at eachother,Then turned a deep red and turned away from faced the wall on the sidewalk and Nagihiko faced the street."Yeah they do."Ran five started to laugh."Wh-What's so funny!?"They both yelled."Oh nothing."Ran,  
Miki,Su and Dia flew ahead."Guys wait!"Amu ran after them,She stopped at the corner and saw something down the street."What's that?"Su asked."I dunno..."Amu turned around and saw Nagihiko and Rhythm looked back at the thing She jumped."It got closer!"Ran said."Uh...Nagi-Nagihiko?Ca-Can we go?"Amu asked moving her head still looking at the thing,Nagihiko and Rhythm stopped fighting."Amu-Chan is something wrong?"  
Nagihiko asked."Uh...N-No!"Amu said still looking at the thing.  
"I don't think we should sleep tonight..."Ran said a bit louder "Ran!"Amu,Miki,Su and Dia said,"Why?"Rhythm said,He flew over and saw that thing and walked around the corner where the thing was."A-Amu-Chan!"The five Chara's sighed."How did you know?"They whispered."Cus you're a pervert!"  
Amu shouted,They sighed."I try to be sneeky..."They started."Sneeky?  
You mean a Sneeky,Perverted cat?"She asked."Yeah..."He said."Jeez Ikuto...Go home..."Amu said turning around."What ever."He jumped away."Let's go home."Amu said crossing the turned around "You coming?"She shook his head and went to Amu "I thought you weren't coming too?You shook your head.."Amu said "I was spacing out."Nagihiko said."Okay."Amu started walking with Rhythm stopped her Chara's "I swear something other than Ikuto was there."Amu whispered Amu turned around and saw a weird tall black rubbed her eyes it was gone."Yeah let's not sleep tonight."Su said hiding behind boys turned around."Again with that?"Rhythm said."Okay Something's wrong."Nagihiko said putting his hands on his hips."Su scared!"Su sighed."I swear somethings following us..."Amu said,She moved her head to look at Nagihiko "And it's not Ikuto...A bit taller..."Amu said,"Then again...I was feeling the same thing..."Nagihiko and her Chara's eyes widened."Amu-Chan..."Ran said."Yeah..."She said."Is your mother home?"Ame asked."No im the only one.."Nagihiko said."Then...  
Don't go home...Yet..."Dia said."Why not?"Rhythm asked."Something bad is going to happen...I know it..."Ran looked back to where she saw the tall shadow it was back something shined Amu,Ran,Miki,Su,Dia and Rhythm's eyes widened by the sharp item."Nagihiko...Put your hair up...And pretend to be Nadeshiko..."  
Amu said."Why?"He asked."Because your sleeping over my house!"  
Amu said turning around then turning Nagihiko around and pushing him."H-Hey!A-Amu-Chan!"He shouted."Shhh..."She said "Just be quite..."Amu stopped,Her body was up againt Nagihiko's back."It's gone..."Miki said."For now..."Ran was red and Rhythm started to laugh."Shh!"Amu stayed like that and kept quite until they felt they wern't being watched gave a heavy Nagihiko was really red,Amu moved her body and Nagihiko gave a sigh in realif he was still blushing like moved his hand to signial Amu's Chara's to come went infront of looked at saw his red they started to laugh."Let's go before my parent's freak."Amu's phone went off."Nagihiko!"Amu nodded and put his hair up."Hello?"Amu said "Mother?Since it's late can 'Nadeshiko' sleep over?"She asked."Her parent is out of town...So she's home alone...Okay bye..."Amu hanged raised an eyebrow and Amu both sighed,"Come on..."Amu said.  
~5 minute's later~ The two where at the front door and her Father was throwing a bunch a questions at His sweat dropped."Are you Amu-Chan's best friend?"He went into a girl voice "Yes..."'She' her Father sighed."Okay go upstairs."The two did closed the door and leaned on it and they both sighed."Jeez your Father is really protective..."Nagihiko said not in a girl voice."There's a reason why I don't let friends come over...  
Especial boys...He would say 'Amu-Chan!Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend!I'm running away!'Then either run into the bathroom or restroom."Amu laughed a bit and took his hair out of a ponytail."A Guardian's tomorrow..."Amu said."Just like Elementary school all over again."Nagihiko said sitting on the floor leaning againt Amu's bed."In 7th Grade..."  
Amu said.A knock at the door Nagihiko put his hair up."Come in"  
Amu said."This is for Nadeshiko...Just a T-Shirt and This...I forgot the name...I only have one nightgown and it's mine."Her Mother said putting the cothes on Amu's Bed."I don't mind."Nagihiko said in a girl Mother walked out."When is this going to stop?"  
Nagihiko said in the girl mother was listening in."Mom.."  
Amu said."Fine.."Her mother walked away."I dunno.."Amu looked at the Chara's who where sleeping on Amu's pillow,Amu got up and all the light's we off."Looks like where the only one's awake."  
Nagihiko said putting his hair down,not in his girl voice."Mhmm."  
Amu closed her door and shut the certian's."What are you doing?"Nagihiko asked."I don't want to be watched."Amu said.  
"Do you have your uniform?"Amu saw his bag on the floor."Hey I left it here..."Nagihiko said pointing to the bag.  
"I think you did."Amu turned red,Amu stopped laughing and turned red the Chara's woke up."It's Quite...  
To Quite..."Rhythm sat on the got up and sat on the bed both looked the other they looked at started to move they stopped,The Chara's eye's widened."They-They are"Miki started.  
"K...Kissing."Su Chara's just stared at them it felt like hours."How long has it been?"Miki looked at his watch."About 5 minute's."Rhythm said,The two pulled away an inch to catch there breath."Are they?"Su The two kissed again."Nope...Well there are BestFriends...There probably going to kiss to make up time they lost.."Rhythm and Nagihiko's eyes shot open and stopped kissing and looked the other way."I think I said something wrong..."Rhythm said,Nagihiko turned around and shot Rhythm a glare."Has he ever glared at you?"Miki shook his head."Wow...I guess they were enjoying themself's until you said that..."Miki said,Amu and Nagihiko turned redder."Sh-Shut up!"They both said."I...Think I'm going to go change...Bathroom?"He told him where the bathroom was and looked at turned around and Miki went infront of him so he didn't try to toke of her shirt and put a tank top on,  
She took her jeans off and put shorts put her clothes in the hamper she had in her room and sat on her bed and started to braid her knocked on her door."I'm done."She said he came in with his hair up,Amu stopped playing with her hair and looked at Nagihiko."Mother..."He whispered putting his hair back started to braid it again but kept messing up."Do you need help?"Nagihiko asked putting his clothes in the bag."You know how to braid hair?"Amu looked at her."Ohh could you?"She sat on her bed and Braided her long Soft,Strawberry-Pink hair."Your hair go longer...Fast.."  
Nagihiko said."My Mother was playing with products and mixed up the Shampoo with,Something that grows 's been saying sorry for a month..."Amu laughed a bit."I'm Done."  
He said,Amu moved her got up quick placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed was shocked for a second but kissed sat down on the her arms around Nagihiko's tighened his grip around Amu's waist.  
The Chara's just broke out into blush."Ehhhhh?"The five Chara's yelled.  
~An Hour Later~ "So...Make out Session?"Miki asked."It's been an Hour you Two!"  
Rhythm stopped and looked looked eachother Then kissed again."Rhythm...They love eachother."The Girl Chara's said."They are also best friends."Su said." enough to Make out with."Rhythm said"Rhythm!"Miki said."Do you even have someone you love?!"Ran stayed quite.  
"I do...There in this room..."He said,Su's eye's lite up."Is it Miki?!"She asked with bright lite up and Rhythm turned red."Maybe."  
Rhythm said."Ran?"Su asked,Rhythm shook his head."Dia?"Su asked,Rhythm shook his head."Me?"Su asked,Rhythm shook his head."So you like Miki!"Ran,Su and Dia and Amu stopped for a minute."Really?"Nagihiko asked,Rhythm jumped.  
"Y...Yeah..."Rhythm said."Miki likes you too."Amu said."Amu-Chan!"  
Miki blushed."Really?"Rhythm asked,Miki kissed Miki's cheak,They both rolled her eye's playfully.  
"I should tell my Parent's the truth about 'Nadeshiko' and You."Amu the started to kiss again,Nagihiko's tounge went into Amu's mouth,Amu was shocked a bit,But kissed him back."Amu-Chan?Something's in your mouth."Ran said.  
Amu and Nagihiko stopped kissing and Nagihiko's tounge was out a bit."I think Nagi's tounge was in Amu-Chan's mouth."A knock at the put his hair up and Amu moved away."Come in."  
She Mother came in."Amu-Chan!We aren't going to move!"  
Her Mother said."Really?"Amu Mother Nodded."Don't worry Amu-Chan!I won't tell Dad about Nagihiko!"Her Mother winked."Huh?"They both said,Nagihiko was in a girl's voice.  
"Nagihiko...Your Mother called me and told me everything...Even about Nadeshiko being you...Treat Amu-Chan right...She was talking about a boy she really liked last year and ever since that year...Your all she ever talked about...Her dad 'Ran' away alot of times crying'My Amu-Chan is in love!'.Please treat Amu-Chan right."Her Mother Walked out of the shrugged and pulled his hair out of the pony tail,Amu and Nagihiko smerked and this time Nagihiko got on top of Amu and started kissing her 's hands where on the bed next to Amu's shoulder's his knee's where on the sides next to Amu's leg' wrapped her Hand's around Nagihiko's stopped and Nagihiko gave her a questioning look."I love you Nagi..."Amu said smiled."I love you too Amu-Chan."Nagihiko looked at Nagihiko's looked to where Amu was looking."It's 12:05 am..."Nagihiko said."We still have a while.."Nagihiko said in a perverted voice and and Nagihiko started to kiss again."They make a cute couple ~Desu~."Su said."They do...  
also me and Miki are cute together."Rhythem said putting his arm around the back of Miki's blushed and put ther gaze back to Amu and five moved and Nagihiko layed down to Amu's shut the light's off,Then Amu cuddled next to Nagihiko blushed and kissed the top of Amu's smiled,Then Nagihiko drifted off to sleep,Then Nagihiko along with her.  
~Six And A Half Hour's Later~ "Amu-Chan!"Ran,Miki,Su and Dia got up and saw something move to her Left,She looked to her left and Smiled.  
"So you're up?"Nagihiko said."And when did you wake up?"Amu asked playfully."About a Half Hour ago..."Nagihiko got up off of the went to her dresser and got the uniform.  
"What day is it?"Amu asked Nagihiko."Ummm...Monday..."Nagihiko said sitting up."You can change in here and I can go to the Bathroom."Amu said turning around with her uniform in her hand "No...I'll go to the Bathroom..."Naghiko said getting off of the bed.  
He got his uniform and started to walk out he turned around to close the door behind him then winked at was still asleep,Amu took the Tank top off and put the shirt and jacket on,  
She took the shorts off and put the skirt she buttened her jacket up she put her tie on and tied it,Then she buttened her then put her hair up and put an X clip to hold it up.  
Nagihiko knocked at the door."You can come in."Amu said,She looked in the mirror to see who it smiled."Putting your hair up."  
Nagihiko said."Pointing the obvious out?"Amu teased."Yup."Nagihiko looked at the clock."It's 6:59...Wanna go now?"Amu asked,  
"It's up to you...As long as we aren't late..."Nagihiko teased."Then let's wait a bit."Amu got her bag so did Nagihiko."Are they still asleep?"Amu nodded."Let's go now."Amu and Nagihiko walked down the opened the front door and let Amu closed it after they walked to school ,Miki,Su and Dia came with showed up late to the group."Sleep late?"Amu asked."He isn't very fond of waking up very early..."Nagihiko said."I see..."Amu said."Out of the Four of you...Who wakes up First?"Amu asked looking at her Chara's,  
"I wake up First,Then Miki,Then Su and Then Dia wakes up last."Ran said."Tha's the order they Hatched in..."Amu said smiling."I remember how you hated us...But after Miki explained it she decided to belive in us a bit...Now it's booming!"Ran cheered.  
"Really?"Nagihiko nodded,Before they knew it they where at and Nagihiko walked to there lockers...They where right next to eachother."There will be an assembly today!"The speakers went to the gym and sat ,  
Nagihiko,Tadase,Yaya and Rima sat next to eachother."I will anounce a Guardian's!"The Princible said."King's Chair Hotori Tadase!Queen's Chair Mashiro Rima!Ace's Chair Yuiki Yaya!Jack's Chair Fujisaki Nagihiko!And Joker's Chair Hinamori Amu!Please come up here!"The Princible said,The Five walked got a Blue Cape,Rima got a Red Cape,Yaya got a Red Cape,Nagihiko got a Blue Cape and Amu got a Red Five Put it on."I now present...Your Guuardian's!"He said,Everyone School assembly was now Princible showed them there new Garden.  
"It's similar to the one we had at Elementary school!"Yaya said.  
"Yeah it does."Amu walked up to Amu and whispered in her ear."Do we keep it a secret?"He whispered."For now..."Amu whispered back."Okay Amu-Chan..."Nagihiko whispered."What are you talking about?!"Rima yelled."Nothing..."Amu said.  
"Something!"Rima yelled."It's nothing Rima..."Amu said."It is something!"Rima yelled got really mad."I said it's nothing!Even if we where talking about something it's non of your business!"Amu turned around mad and walked out fast of the Garden and slammed the door behind her."Amu-Chan...  
I don't think it's good to walk around the school..."Su said."I can and I will!I'm not going back I-"Amu bumped into someone."Hey watch where-"He stopped."Hey aren't you the Joker?"He asked."And if I was..."Amu said very mad."Hey you have four!"He said."Four?Four wha-Wait...You can see them?"Amu asked surprised."Yeah I have one..."He said,One came up behind him."A Doctor?"Ran asked."Yeah!  
Ru-Kun want's to be a Doctor!"The Chara said."Your Chara is apart of you...What you want to be..."Amu said crossing her arms."Your Chara's are like playing Cards!"Ru said."Guardian's..."Amu said.  
"Oh yeah...Do the Guardian's have Chara's too?"He asked."All five.."  
Amu said."I'll say mine in the order they where born in...Kay?"  
Amu said,Ru crossed her arms."The Pink one is Ran...  
She's good at Sports,and She's the Heart...The Blue one is Miki...She's good at Art,and She's the Spade...The Green one is Su...She's good at Cooking,and She's the Clover...And the Yellow one is Dia...She's is the Radiance that emit's from my Heart...And to be an Idiol,She's the Yellow Diamond..."Amu said."Wow..."He said in amaze.  
"Amu-Chan!"Someone shouted,The two looked over."Nagi?"Amu ran over and put his hand's on his knee's and started to catch his breath."Amu...Chan..."Nagihiko started and saw a Chara behind the Boy."He has a Chara?"Nagihiko asked.  
Rhythm came up from behind Nagihiko and went over to Miki and took her shoulder and went to Nagihiko's started to giggle,  
Nagihiko and Ru noticed the boy blushed."Come back to the Garden..."Nagihiko said."Why?"Amu asked."Rima's sorry."  
Nagihiko said."I guess."Amu started then turned around."You coming Nagi?"She turned red."N-nagi?"He stuttered.  
"Well yeah...Remeber we're really close and Best Friends!"Amu said.  
"Okay.."Nagihiko followed Amu."Ran,Miki,Su,Dia..."Amu said walking."Rhythm.."Nagihiko walked away with his Chara.  
While Amu and Nagihiko where walking Nagihiko caught up to Amu to walk next to her,They looked at eachother and started to where pretty close,There shoulder's where and inch apart.  
A camera two didn't after a Half of an Hour.A picture was posted on a board in the wall and Nagihiko got to the Three where looking at something,  
Once the door closed they looked at Amu and Nagihiko."What's wrong?"Nagihiko seemed pretty upset and Yaya was ran up to the two."When did you two become a couple?!"Yaya asked jumping up and down."What?!"  
The two said red."Where did you get that idea?!"Amu ran up to the table and grabbed and newspaper and showed them 'A NEW LOVE BLOSSOMING?'The paper said."We aren't going out.."  
Nagihiko said looking away."Then why are you two together?"Yaya asked."We where walking!"Amu said still red."What ever you say...  
First...You two think you're just Best Friends...Second...You kiss."  
Yaya started."K-Kiss?!"The two said looking at Yaya turning Redder.  
Yaya looked at the Chara's behind them and gave them a look,  
The Chara's turned red and avoided eye contact."You two already kissed?!"Yaya started squeeling again."W-where did y-you get t-that from?!"Amu asked still turning red."Your Chara's turned red and avoided eye contact!How did it happen?!"Yaya and Nagihiko looked at eachother then didn't answer."You two did kiss?!"  
Tadase said.A cup was Rima."Wait Rima!Before you go into killing mode and try to kill Nagihiko I wanna know how and when it happened!"Yaya said,Yaya turned around and got serious for a moment."And if you kill Nagihiko...Amu won't talk to you and she would be upset."Yaya turned back around."Tell me!"She asked.  
Amu opened her mouth then the bell rang."Saved by the Bell..."  
Miki said."Awww...Tell me when class is over!"Yaya said running away."Oh no..."The two they walked to class."Look's like where in the same class this year!"Nagihiko said."Yeah I guess so!"  
Amu said.  
~After Class~ Amu was outside working on something for Art...Amu moved the Notebook and pencil and layed down on the grass."What am I going to do?!"Amu said."What you can do First is tell me how it happened!"Amu opened her eye's and saw Yaya."You're not gonna give up until I tell you?"Amu asked."So you two did Kiss!"Yaya said "What how did you..."Amu stopped."You just said I'm not going to stop until you tell me!"Yaya said."There's no way to get out of it Amu-Chan!"Su said."I guess so Su.."Amu flopped down next to Amu."Tell me Amu-Chi!"Yaya said."Oh all that happened is Amu-Chan and Nagihiko sat on her bed and kissed then did for an hour..."Miki said crossing her arms with her eyes 's eye's shot open."Miki!"She yelled."Aaaaaaand did he use his tounge?"  
Yaya asked."He tried to until someone stopped him by saying something was in Amu-Chan's mouth."Su crossed her arms and didn't know if she was mad or ran away.  
~With Yaya~ Yaya ran."What are you doing?"Pepe asked."I'm going to find Nagi-Nii!"Yaya ran and found Nagihiko walking infront of her Yaya threw her arms around Nagihiko's neck."Uaggghh."Nagihiko choked,  
"Every try 'French kissing'?"Yaya asked."W-Why French Kissing?"  
Nagihiko asked getting out of Yaya's grip."Don't you want to try 'Kissing Someone' using your 'Tounge'?"Yaya just blinked."Miki and Su told me!"Yaya said cheerful."Amu-Chi wouldn't crack..."Yaya said a bit upset."Now I have Five witnesses of your Make Out with Amu-Chi!"Yaya said smiling wide,Nagihiko shivered."Okay so?"Nagihiko asked turning his body to walk away,  
"Are you two going out!"Yaya asked."No.."Nagihiko said."I was behind you when you talked to Amu-Chi you said something about keeping it a secret..."Yaya said confused."I ment the Kiss not going out..."Nagihiko said."So you did Kiss!"Yaya ran away again.  
"Now where are you doing?"Pepe asked."To Amu-Chi!"  
~Three Minuetes Later~ "Amu-Ch-"Yaya stopped running and saw Amu talking with a cute 's eye's widened and her smile was running after Yaya."Yaya why-"He stopped and looked at Amu.  
She was smiling a tiny bit why the boy was just grinning away and blushing got clenched his looked at Nagihiko."Are you Jelouse?"Yaya asked."No..."Nagihiko looked at his hands."Your Hands say other wise..."Yaya said pointing to his hands.  
~With Amu~ Amu laughed a bit."Are you Sure you're alright?"Amu said giggling,  
"Y-yeah..I'm fine!"He said laughing a bit."That was quite the Fall there big boy..."Miki said upset."Yeah..."Su said upset."What's up with your Chara's they seem a bit on edge..."He said pointing.  
Amu looked at the looked annoyed."I dunno..."Amu said.  
"So you where the Joker Last year?"He asked."Ye-"Amu turned to face him he was back up a step."Yeah...I was..."She said Ran,Miki,Su and Dia turned red in anger."He's trying to take her away from Nagihiko!"Dia whispered."No duh!"Miki whispered.  
Ran flew infront of him."I think you have work to do right?I think you should go do that!"Ran said red with flew over too "Yeah...Amu-Chan also has work!"Miki said red with anger."Uh..."He smirked and pushed them aside and bent down to Amu's level a there noses a couple of inches away.  
~With Yaya and Nagihiko~ Nagihiko started to get just started to be ,Rima and Kukai where behind them."Yo!"Kukai turned around depressed."What's up?"The three walked infront of the two."What's wrong with Romeo?"Kukai asked pointing his thumb to Nagihiko.  
Yaya looked at Amu and The boy and looked three turned around and looked at Amu." I know him!"Kukai said.  
"Who is he?"Rima asked."That's Susakou Ru!He's a player..."Kukai said with his hands behind his head."Defind 'Player'.."Nagihiko said."Aka he's a lady's man...Find's a Prey...And after a day or two he...Chop's them!By that I mean break up with her."Kukai said.  
Nagihiko's teeth clenched,His mouth was closed.  
~Back to Amu~ Amu looked from her Chara's then to got confused."She ,Nagihiko,Rima,Tadase and Kukai!"  
Dia whispered."You know..."She raised and eyebrow ~Back to the Five~ "What is she going to say?"Rima said."I have a BoyFriend.."Amu said eye's widened."What ever."He walked away.  
Amu gave a heavy sigh."Amu-Chan!"The Four flew over."And why did you Four get mad all of a sudden when I was talking to him?"  
Amu asked."Well..."Su started."Your heart..."Dia started,"My heart..."  
Amu said waiting them to finish the sentence."Your hearts belong's to Nagihiko!"Ran 's eyes looked grabbed her notebook and pencil and looked at her Chara's,She was a deep red."Le...Lets..G-Go..."She walked away.  
The Chara's looked at eachother then to Yaya,Rima,Kukia,Todase and eye's where widnened,They flew away.  
~Back again to the Five~ Everyone was shocked."Did Ran just say..."Tadase started."Hinamori's heart..."Kukia said."Belongs."Rima said."To."Yaya finished."Nagihiko?!"  
The Four Shouted and looked at also was a deep red,  
He looked down and walked away."Isn't that a good thing?"Yaya asked.  
~After School~ "Amu-Chi!Talk!"Yaya said following held her bag up to her and Kukia walked up the corner and bumped into and Nagihiko looked at eachother,Amu turned around and Ran 's eye's widened."What did I do wrong?"Nagihiko said to himself."She doesn't want to say it..."  
Someone Nagihiko and Yaya looked ahead of them.  
"What do you mean?"Kukai asked."Amu-Chi won't talk."Yaya said "What do you mean 'Won't talk'?"Nagihiko asked."She's confused..."  
Dia said."That boy at lunch told her he loved her..."Ran said."And Amu Likes another boy...Who is obvious.."All of Amu's Chara's looked at Nagihiko."And now Yamada likes Amu and told her before,  
She left...Now she's really confused."Dia said,"Oh..."Kukai said.  
Nagihiko looked down and bit his bottom lip,Then thought.  
~With Amu~ Amu sat on the bench with her hoddie on,Her leg's in her chest,  
Hoddie over her head,Bitting her bottom lip,Thinking.  
"Hinamori-San?"Amu moved her head."Tadase-Kun?"Amu said.  
"Hinamori-San?It's not good to be here...It's raining.."Tadase said.  
"I'm just...thinking.."Amu said."Thinking?In the rain?"Tadase looked at the Raniy,Grey,Dark,Gloomy, moved his umbrella above Amu."Wa...What are you doing?"Amu asked."You're soaked."Tadase gave a very small smile."Thanks...Tadase-Kun."After Amu spoke his name it echoed in his turned Pink.  
"Are you okay?"Kiseki nodded."You can go home...I...  
Am leaving in a few minute's...If you don't mind...I wanna think...  
About...What's happenining..."Amu said looking back down at the ground."Did you come to the Park when it started to Rain?"Tadase asked."It started to Rain after lunch.."Amu said."Oh...Yeah right...And you still came here?"Tadase asked,"To the park."He laughed a tiny bit."Yeah..."Amu said,"Okay...If you want to be alone I will respect that."Tadase moved."I think you should go home soon."Tadase said."I will."Amu walked away and left Amu to her got into a daze and ignored the people walking by,  
She was people who offered to help was in such a daze it's like she was in her own someone called her name."Amu-Chan!"Amu shot her head up and looked over to the was Nagihiko who was out of breath and had his hands on his knee' blue cape or school school shirt and was 's eye's couldn't say anything.  
It's like she lost her ,Miki,Su and Dia flew over to her and hugged her."Amu-Chan!Don't run away!Ever again!"They cried.  
"Run...away?"Amu said softly."I didn't run away...I was...Thinking."  
Amu said."Are you thinking bout the three?"Ran said."You...Might say that."Amu smiled after he got his breath.  
"Amu-Chan...If you love one of them...Then show them...Follow your heart."Nagihiko said with his hand on his hip."Show...Him...  
I love him?"Amu Chara's flew infront of Amu and smiled,Rhythm moved to the girl' knew who Amu was going to chose."Yeah show them yo-"Nagihiko was cut off by eye's was kissing turned pink."Y-you said...Show him I love him...Follow my heart..  
I did."Amu Nagihiko smiled at Amu's word' bent down to Amu's level and kissed one walking by noticed the two stopped kissing but was close enough to do both smiled."I think we should go before one of catches a...A...A"  
Nagihiko cut himself of by sneezing."Cold."He finished his sentence and started to rub his Pink held out his hand."My Mother is out of town and my house is the closets."  
Nagihiko smiled and took his hand."Okay!Let's go!"Amu and Nagihiko walked to his house to get away from the they got inside a crack of thunder made people loss power."I'll call my mom."Nagihiko did so and told her it was Thundering out and raining pretty called her Mother and told her she was going to sleep over 'Nadeshiko's' House because of the Rain.  
"Why don't we-"Nagihiko sneezed."Get changed."He finished."Su...  
Could you make something to give to Nagihiko?"Amu asked."I will!  
Desu!"Su went to cooking while Miki drew and Ran as with Amu.  
Amu changed in Nagihiko's room and Nagihiko changed in the Bathroom.

 **A/N:Should I continue?**


End file.
